I LOVE TOSH BUT NOT IN THE WAY I LOVE JACK
by stardiva
Summary: ok this is set during the last man standing epp i got thinking shut up i know thats a scarey thought how would ianto react if Tosh wanted to go back to 1918 to be with tommy and this is the result Here is capt three
1. Chapter 1

Jack Harkness sat at his desk, mulling over paperwork or at least pretending to mull over paperwork . But his mind was on something else ( rather make that someone else.) His team mate and his wonderful lover Ianto of Ianto, Jack glanced at his watch and then back at the door. Where was he? Ianto was a creature of habit. Again Jack glanced at his watch. Still no Ianto.

Which was unusual, Ianto always came in baring a cup of coffee ( among other things ) for Jack this time in the was just about to tap his earpiece to get ahold of Ianto, Just then Owen paged him."Jack you better get down here. Teaboy's gone mental (Jack could hear shouting in the back ground.) "Be right there." Jack was out the door like a shot.

Ianto's voice could be heard shouting "No! No! you can't do this to us. To me. You can't leave us. I won't let you." Jack looked at the target of Ianto's outburst and it shocked him It was his best friend Tosh. Ianto never ever had harsh words to say to Tosh. He let Owen have it a couple of times and Gwen sometimes and Jack only once or twice but Ianto never yelled at Tosh like this. Something must be terribly wrong. "Ianto? Tosh? Whats going on." He put his hand on Ianto's shoulder but it was shaken off. With pleading eyes Ianto looked at Tosh.

"Please Tosh Don't leave me Please. I can't lose my best friend please. After all we've been through. Please don't go with Tommy. I couldn't bare to lose you. I love you . Do you hear me Tosh? . I love you." Jack's heart ached abit when he heard this. But he knew the young welshman loved him but Jack also knew he did love Tosh. They had been there for each other through some pretty tough times. He took hold of her hands and looked in to her eyes.

"Please Tosh you can't go back to 1918 with Tommy please. " Jack looked at Tosh "Whoa whoa hold want to go with Tommy when he returns to 1918?."He was intrupted both by the look on Ianto's face and Ianto's voice ( which was breaking) "Tosh please please. I can't take another loss I can't.I've lost lisa and I've come close to losing The man I love. Every time he dies, my heart dies." He looked over at a shocked Jack with tears in his eyes "Yes Jack , I love you " He turned to face Tosh

"I love him but not in the way I love you. Please Tosh Please I'd fall apart if you leave . I couldn't handle it " With out warning he took hold of her and kissed her fully on the lips. He then realized what he had done looking frantic from Jack to Tosh. " Oh Tosh I'm sorry! I'm soo sorry." Both Jack and Tosh looked at him in shock.

Ianto suddenly ran out of the room and headed down a flight of stars." Gwen started after him but Jack stopped her "No Gwen, leave him. I'll go." He looked over at Tosh who looked close to tears herself while holding Tommy's hand " You and I will talk later," He glanced at Tommy."Take her home." He then told Gwen and Owen to go home too.

Jack then turned on his heels and hurried down the stairs, knowing full well where his young welsh lover had run off to. The one place Ianto felt safe, the Torchwood archives. He followed the sobbing and it led him to Ianto. Ianto was down on the floor with his face in his hands, sobbing quietly. Jack knelt down in front of his boyfriend. "Yani?"

Ianto looked at him through tear filled put his hand on Ianto's cheek," You ok?" Ianto choked a sob. Jack put his arm around him "I will take that as a no." Ianto buried his face in Jack's shoulder "Jack we can't let her. We have to stop her. "

Jack kissed his forehead. "We will, Yani I promise you." He rose and extended his hand , numbly Ianto rose and followed Jack who lead the way to the small room in the back of the archives which had a small bed in it. He lay his young lover on the bed and gently helped him off with his clothes and then went and turned off the camera for the CCTV.

He then shed his own clothes and lay down beside Ianto and gathered him in his arms and kissed Ianto's bare shoulder. He felt Ianto's body temble slightly at the touch of his lips against the bare skin. Ianto whimpered as he felt Jack's lips and hands softly caress his body with kisses and touches. Soon he gave himself to the man that he loved and he knew he would die if he ever lost.

ok this plot bunny i have no clue in a bag full where the hell it came from

but it had teeth and wouldn't let go of me

should i do a second chap ? with ianto and jack talking about what happened?

and having Ianto give tosh flowers later and apologise to her for his outburst?

cause i think unlike owen Ianto does apologise. and he does flowers.

please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack then shed his own clothes and lay down beside Ianto and gathered him in his arms and kissed Ianto's bare shoulder. He felt Ianto's body temble slightly at the touch of his lips against the bare skin. Ianto whimpered as he felt Jack's lips and hands softly caress his body with kisses and touches. Soon he gave himself to the man that he loved and he knew he would die if he ever lost.

This next bit will be in jack's pov)

I watch as this beautiful man that is Ianto Jones lay sleeping in my arms. I kiss his forehead and gently nuzzled his cheek. Just then his eyes opened sleepily as he looked at me. I smiled "Hi." He smiled sleepily "Hi." he snuggled in to my arms "Thank you for last night Jack." I kissed him"You're welcome ."

He put his head against my chest as I soothed " So you want to talk about it?" He closes his eyes and sighed heavily. "I don't know, I honestly don't know . Tosh must hate me now. You must hate me. God I hate myself for the way I acted."I gently kissed him"Yani, I know for a fact , Tosh doesn't hate you. And she knows you love her.I also know you two were close when I was gone. That you were for each other.." I grinned impishly " and If I hated you I wouldn't be here,, longing to hold your bare body in my arms now would I?"

Ianto blushed and looked away "I . I. I " I touched his cheek 'God I love this man.' I think to myself. I kissed him tenderly and looked in to his eyes. "Its ok. Tosh and I know , That you love us both but only in different ways. I know you love Tosh in a best friend way. And me..." I ran my fingers along his chest as he spoke softly 'You , I love as one would a lover."

I smiled as I gathered him close and kissed him. He looked at me "Jack, I know you don't love me the way I love you ... I Just need you to love me." I looked at him "Yani , I do love you in the way you love me. Please know that. I have loved you since that night in the park. You complete me Ianto Jones. " He put his head on my shoulder and I felt him nuzzle my neck and sigh contently . "Oh you smell so good. I love you so much." I smiled at this as his breath tickled my neck , I knew the way I smelt was one of the things Ianto first noticed about me.

We had been chasing Myfawny all over hells half acre. Some how,Ianto had managed to trap her in a old warehouse and I had told him How excitable it was (little did he know it was him being so close that I found excitable) and he had said it must be my aftershave and I had told him I never wore any. He had looked at me in that adorable way that made my heart melt and asked "You smell like that way naturally?" his eyes wide.

I had smirked coyly "51th century pheromones. you people have no idea." Since that night, when we lay together I would notice him bury his nose in my neck as if he was drinking my scent in. Every now and then I also noticed as he did he would get a small gentle smile on his face. Much like the one I saw now on his face.

(the next part is Ianto's pov)

A little while later I lay in Jack's arms. I always felt safe in this bed with Jack's arms around me. Jack's hands resting on the small of my bare back. Jack lay with his head on my chest and was fast asleep .

I smiled as I kissed the top of Jack's head. Sleepily Jack opened his eyes and looked up at me and drew me close "Hi." He kissed me as I felt him gently fingering the skin above my ass. I gazed at him "Thank you Jack." Jack smiled warmly at me "You're welcome Yan."

I snuggled in closer and put my head on Jack' shoulder, "Jack, About me kissing Tosh, I want you to know that I am so sorry. I shouldn't have kissed her. I want to ,," . Jack looked at me " Ianto, Tosh will forgive you. " He looked at me and wagged his finger scoldingly " As for me, however,If you ever ever kiss her like that in front of me ag..." Jack stopped his teasing because of the sad dejected look on my face. " I love you Ianto Jones." Smiling warmly at me , Jack then pulled me on top of him, as he again rested his hands on my ass and he pulled a blanket over us. "Mmmm thats better. " He gently kissed me and we soon settled in each other's arms and fell asleep.

Ok there will be another chap

soo what do you think?

oh and what kind of flowers do you think Ms Sato likes?

please review.


	3. Chapter 3

" As for me, however,If you ever ever kiss her like that in front of me ag..." Jack stopped his teasing because of the sad dejected look on my face. " I love you Ianto Jones." Smiling warmly at me , Jack then pulled me on top of him, as he again rested his hands on my ass and he pulled a blanket over us. "Mmmm thats better. " He gently kissed me and we soon settled in each other's arms and fell asleep.

this next part will be in the third person)

Toshiko Sato entered the Torchwood Hub two days later feeling sad. The past few days had been fretful and heart breaking. She had had a fight with Ianto, her best friend and had lost the man she was due to the fact his life back in 1918 was a stitch in time putting time back together again. She had wanted to be with Thomas Reginald Brockless so much. She had wanted to go back to 1918 to be with him. Ianto had found out about it and they had fought over it.

(Ianto had begged her to reconcider and had kissed her fully yet tenderly on the lips before fleeing down to the archives. Jack had followed him after telling Her that they would talk about this later. Which had meant he would talk and she would listen. It had broken her heart to let Tommy go, but the sensible part of her knew she had to do it for the sake of the world.)

Today as she went to her workstation and set to work on some of her work. As she did She glanced to her left and saw a vase filled with Yellow tea roses. She picked up the card." My dearest Tosh. Please forgive me. Love and apologizes. Your servant and friend Ianto." Tears came to her eyes as she looked over to where Ianto stood with his back to her at the coffee machine . She saw him giving little shy glances her way and turning quickly away as he saw her looking back at him.

She rose and went over to him and put her arms around him as he turned to face her. He smiled shyly as she gently kissed his cheek and whispered "Thank you Ianto." Suddenly a rich american voice came up behind them "Oy Sato, get your lips off my man."

Tosh and Ianto looked over and saw Jack standing there with a mock scowl on his face. Ianto smiled "Now Jack play nice and share your toys." Laughing Jack went over and put his hands around Ianto's hips and kissed his neck. He winked at Tosh "Oh alright but I only share him with you, Tosh." The three looked at each other, and soon the Hub was filled with the sound of laughter. Jack clapped his hands together and spoke impishly "So whose up for naked hide and seek?" Tosh laughed as she raised her hand ."Sure why not." Ianto smiled 'You may be sorry Tosh." He sighed as Jack kissed his neck again "He cheats he always cheats."

Ok do you want more chaps?

See told ya Ianto does flowers and apologizes. ( owen could take a lesson from our Yani)

and does any one know how you cheat at naked hide and seek?

white and irish this is for you

and yes special f Ianto and the prince is being done

and also dingo and roo is too

but this chap demanded to be written.

enjoy.


End file.
